Sequel to Whoa
by RussianTiger
Summary: See what happens after Sasuke's proposal... please read Whoa before reading this one!


**I dunno what to say other than sorry for not reading the reviews earlier... lemme tell ya once a sims fan always a sims fan.**

_No....._

_no....._

The words still echoed into my ears after all these years. Why did she reject ME! I mean I have the money and the looks! I tore the paper in half. I still got mad everytime I thought about this. What don't I have? That is what I ask myself frequently. I mean if I randomly walk up to a girl and say fuck me, she would be naked in a flash. Yet if a girl randomly came up to me and said fuck me I would reject her. Sakura.... its like everything flipped and she is the dominate one!

"...suke.... sasuke.... sasuke....." Naruto said over and over again.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Your going crazy over nothing... I mean if she doesn't like you she doesn't like you... You don't have to go on a paper killing spree just because one super hot babe says she won't fuck you till dawn."

"Your right... I'm gunna go on a dobe killing spree." I said with a smile. Naruto took a sip of his coffee.

"I feel bad for that man." He said totally innocent.

"I ment you dobe."

O.O

"BYEEEEEE!" Naruto ran out the front door. It was back to me and my thoughts again. My stomache grummbled and I sighed and went to the fridge.

"Dammit Naruto..." I muttered as I relieazed we had absolutly no food. I hoped in my car and drove to the market but on the way there I had an idea. I hit the gas pettle hard and sped around a car. I was going 10mph over the speed limit. I smirked. If she isn't coming to me I will force her. I'm gunna get that bitch. Now i was going 20mph, cars were honking and I was smirking. I drove straight pass the market and headed everywhere I could think of in town. Finally I had a police car on my tail and I automatically went to the side. Then I saw a pair of legs leave the car then it hit me.

Sakura wasn't the only police in this town. Blonde hair and a huge pair a tits came popping out of the car. _Hello...._ I stared at my mirror in disbelief. She came over to me and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sasuke? This is the famous Sasuke!" She squealed. I began to panic (though it didn't show on the outside) I hate fangirls. Thats what made me attracted to Sakura. She was different then the brainless zombies that can only say my name. "OH MY GOD! Sasuke! I have heard so much about you!" The woman instantly grabbed a pen from between her cheast and handed it to me. "Here sign my boob!" She pulled her top down in a flash.

_Hello huge boobs..._

I looked up at the crazy woman. I have to admit she had a nice rack but her hair is the wrong color.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked. The woman frowned.

"At the station. Why-" I didn't let her finish as I sped quickly to the station.

* * *

"So did you or did you not steal the TV?" I asked again.

"Well I'll give you an answer if you just take off that little dress of yours." The man winked at me. I felt my blood pressure rise.

_I'm gunna kill him... I'm gunna kill him..._

"I would love to fuck that tight ass of yours too..." He paused. This man was tied to a chair with handcuffs and in a locked room with a police woman with every kind of weapon ever thought of attached to my belt and he wanted to sexually harrass me!? God damn! I sighed and looked further on the suspect and noticed the tent of his was getting bigger. Obviously he noticed me looking.

"Liking the tent? I rent it out for sleep overs."

THATS IT!

* * *

"No you don't understand I have to see her!" I begged the person at the front counter. She was an old lady.

"She is busy with a client right now sir."

"Well she pulled me over and gave me a ticket and I want to see her!" I demanded. Yep I still haven't paid that ticket.

"Sir! Please move, there are other people in line." I turned around to see men and women standing there.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke!" I shouted. The old woman's face went blank.

"Right this way sir." She directed me to a hallway and told me to sit in a chair. I sat down and faced forward only to see Sakura right through the window. The old woman was standing next to me. Sakura looked pissed and the man had a boner.

_How dare that sick fuck think of Sakura that way!?_

The man said something and Sakura turned around and **BAM! **The man flew across the room with a single punch.

"Looks like you got her on a good day." The old lady said. I immdietly got up to leave. The woman pushed me down. "You were desperate to see her and you know what kiddy your gunna see her." I gulped and I swear my dick lost 5 inches. Other police men came in and dragged the man out and the old lady pushed me into the room and tied me to the chair.

"You know this isn't nessary! I think I can sit in the chair normally." I paniced. The old woman walked out of the room and Sakura turned around.

"Soo Sasuke... back to pay your ticket? Its a week overdue." She said sweetly.

"Ahhh yea... I think." I said. Sakura walked towards me and put her high heeled foot between my legs. I saw the dress rising past the mid thigh were he tights ended.

"Your such a bad boy." Her hand traveled down her thigh and to her knee.

"If this is a form of interagation... I give up!"

"Thats no fun Sasuke... you can't give up now." She put her leg back down. She frowned and leaned towards my ear. "Or are you back to make me the offer again?"

Damn this woman doesn't even have to touch me and im getting horny. I gulped. I badly wanted to rip out of these ropes and fuck her hard, then kidnap her and keep her. I would feed her, pet her, take care of her, and fuck her! Just like a normal pet... minus the fucking. By now my pants were too tight and it was painful.

"Actually...." I paused as she zipped her dress down. I could now see that lovely pink bra.

No doubt this woman is a stripper!

"Actually what?" She asked. She began to feel her self, moaning.

"You do know I'm gunna fuck you really hard once I get out of these ropes." She smiled.

"Looking forward to it." I frowned.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

She zipped her dress down more. It was at the end of the line only she kept it so the zipper was still together. her long pink hair was a little messy and it only added to the hottness. Suddenly her belt dropped and her matching pink thong was seen.

"Is this type of interagation illegal?" I asked. Slightly hoping it would be a yes.

"Yes.. its called stripping." She smiled. "Well since I know your guilty, you are sentenced to 5 days in jail and I need to search you for anything dangerous." I sat there in defeat. Suddenly I felt hands roaming my cheastdown to my navel and oh god... Her fingers were like feathers moving slowly and lightly. She moved her hands down to my pockets and pulled out my cell phone, wallet, and keys. She moved down my left leg avoiding my tent. Her fingers went around my leg, she went on the inside going up towards my tent. My heart was racing by now. She stopped nearly centimeters from it before switching to my right leg. She repeated her actions and stopped.

"Now I need to check if you use drugs." She then slammed her mouth against mine and her tounge invaded my mouth. Is this even how you check for drugs? If it is I'm buying some! She kept 'checking' for drugs for another minute then she pulled back. "Clean." She then sat on my lap. I gritted my teeth when I felt a wet warmth on my upper thigh.

_Really?! Cant she just give me a blow job and get this over with?_

"So why did you turn yourself in?" She began to grind into my thigh.

"I... I want-ted...." Never have I been this helpless. Usually its the girls who are this helpless.

"Wanted?"

"You." I finished. She paused everything. She had a big smile on her face and she reached into the butt pocket of her dress and pulled out papers.

"Here you go boss." She put the papers in my lap and I looked down. They were application papers to work at my club. When I looked at the fine print she put an X in the stripper section. My ropes were undone. "Let me work at you club and I will take away your 5 days in jail."

"I'm not sure I want you a stripper for my club." I said honestly. She frowned and looked at me. "I want you to be my personal stripper." She smiled.

"Can I start now." I threw the papers aside since my hands were free.

"I have a better idea. Help me take down the tent."


End file.
